


Asami's Birthday

by lilpabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, Tension, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpabu/pseuds/lilpabu
Summary: Tonight is Asami's birthday, and Korra wants nothing more than to make sure it is an amazing night.  Why does she care so much?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132
Collections: Korrasami Universe





	Asami's Birthday

Korra mentally ran through a list of errands that needed to be completed by that night as she briskly walked into one of Republic City’s bakeries. The bakery selection was not random. The bakery was Asami’s favorite. Or rather, Korra remembered that Asami raved about this bakery one time three months ago.

Asami’s birthday was tonight, and Korra wanted her best friend to enjoy a night focused on her. Asami deserves a night off from helping both Team Avatar and Future Industries, Korra mused. The past few months it seemed Asami dedicated all of her time to helping everyone else without taking enough time for her own self.

“Hello! I need your best selection of pastries, please!” Korra beamed at the bakery’s clerk, who immediately perked up when he recognized his newest customer. 

“Of course, anything for the Avatar!”

Korra left the bakery 20 minutes later after picking out a large haul of assorted pastries and taking a photo with the shop’s staff for their wall. "Asami is bound to like at least some of these,” Korra reassured herself. 

Korra bounced from neighborhood to neighborhood gathering supplies for the night’s celebration at Kwong’s, Team Avatar’s favorite restaurant. Korra didn’t think too much about why the night was so important to her, or how seriously she was taking the event’s organization. To her, it was simple - Asami deserved the best. Normally Korra wouldn't feel pressured to go all out on a small birthday celebration for anyone, being a low frills girl herself. But the thought of a surprised and impressed Asami made Korra pick up her pace as she zipped from store to store.

...So when Korra arrived at Kwong’s 15 minutes before Bolin was scheduled to lead Asami in, and saw the restaurant was nowhere near looking how the event’s organizers (Korra, Bolin, Mako, Opal, and Jinora) had decided — she was immediately frustrated. 

“What’s going guys, Asami is going to be here any moment!” Korra groaned. Mako, Opal, and Jinora looked at each other nervously and began pointing fingers at one another.

“Mako forgot the streamers —“

“—The restaurant said they didn’t “appreciate my foul mouth” and -“

“— it shattered. EVERYWHERE —“

Korra brought her hands to her ears and groaned “STOP!”

Korra stomped over to their table and set to work quickly salvaging the party’s decorations, not bothering to talk with her friends and instead focusing on her task. The others looked at one another curiously. 

“What is up with her?” Opal muttered to Mako, who shrugged.

“Asami's going to love it no matter what, Korra. I don’t think she cares if there are decorations up. Why are you being intense about this?” Mako asked. Korra frowned and shot a reply over her shoulder while quickly plating the pastries she bought from the bakery. “I’m not being intense about this. Whenever we need anything, Asami shows up with a fully equipped airship ready to escort us anywhere in the world at a moment’s notice. Now it’s her birthday, and the least we can do is give her a nice night.”

Opal ran towards the group and exclaimed “Guys! They’re coming!” The group assembled in front of their table. Korra wiped her palms against her clothes, trying to straighten them out. Why were her palms sweaty? 

She heard the group yell “Surprise!” while she was still looking down at her clothes and looked up. Her breath hitched as she saw the birthday girl’s long black hair and red dress. Her soft "Woah" was drowned out by the group's "Happy Birthday!". Asami clasped her hands under her chin in delight as she saw the group’s humble set-up.

“Thank you everyone! You didn’t have to do this, this is so lovely” Asami said to the crowd, even though her eyes seemed to be fixed on Korra’s. In that moment, Korra felt like she and Asami were the only two in the restaurant. This time it didn’t escape Korra how she preferred that that was actually the case. 

————

The night moved forward, and was filled with laughter, shared memories, and pastries. Korra thought Asami looked stunning in her form-fitting red dress, which accentuated her long, lean legs, slim back, and curved waistline. Throughout the night Korra had a hard time looking away from Asami, stealing quick glances in her direction even while others were commanding the conversation. Each time Asami laughed, Korra felt tension in her stomach. Asami really does have a beautiful laugh, Korra thought to herself about her friend. 

At one point, Bolin made a joke that had the whole table laughing. Korra instinctively reached out and grabbed Asami's hand to laugh in unison. Asami startled, but then gripped Korra's hand tighter. Korra's heart skipped and Korra felt her stomach tense again. Korra frowned at herself. She had butterflies. She shouldn't feel this way about her friend, should she? 

Flustered, Korra got up from her seat. “I’ll be right back, I need to get some air.” 

“Okay” Asami smiled at Korra. Asami watched Korra walk away, her eyes focused on Korra's back as they normally did whenever Korra walked in front of her. Asami looked back to the table when Korra was out of sight and noticed Mako looking at her curiously. “How are you doing, Mako? This night is amazing so far, thank you for helping to put this together for me.”

Mako paused for a beat before replying. “You should be thanking Korra.”

“What do you mean?”

“She planned the whole thing. Actually, she almost took my head off earlier when she found out we got the wrong color plates.” Mako chuckled slightly. “I think it was important to her that you had the best night possible.” 

Asami looked down thoughtfully, a slight blush on her face (which didn’t go unnoticed from Mako). 

————

Korra stood on the restaurant’s roof, leaning against a wall and looking out over Republic City. She hoped Asami was enjoying the night. 

The young Avatar fiddled with her clothes while she thought about the night that was unfolding back inside the restaurant. Thoughts were nagging at her. Why did her feelings for Asami feel so different lately?

“Hey there, mind if I join you for a little while?”

Korra jumped and saw Asami, now wrapped in an elegant black shawl to keep her shielded against the slight chill on the restaurant’s windy roof. “Of course.” Korra smiled, ignoring the intrusive thought that imagined her keeping Asami warm with firebending and a tight embrace.

Asami walked over to the ledge Korra was leaning against and placed her hands on it, facing her body forward to the view of Republic City ahead. “I heard about all the party planning.”

Korra blushed at her raven-haired friend. “What do you mean?”

Asami remained facing forward. “I know that you planned everything. I wanted to say thank you.”

“Oh. You’re welcome. You deserve it. You do so much for everyone, your friends, this city, Future Industries.. for me.. I wanted to make sure you had a night where I could - where we could - show you how much we appreciate you.”

Asami looked thoughtful. Korra was starting to feel self conscious that Asami didn’t reply when Asami finally turned to look at her. Korra felt her chest get tight in the intimacy of Asami’s gaze.

“Is that the only reason you cared so much?”

Korra was unsure how to answer, and reached out to scratch the back of her head. “Well yeah. And you’re my best friend!” To Korra, her own words felt like a lie and Korra immediately wished she could take them back. 

Slightly crestfallen, Asami looked at Korra for a long time as if she wished Korra could too. Did she look disappointed, Korra wondered. No, Korra must have been imagining things. 

Asami sighed, shook her head, and then smiled. “Well thank you, Korra. You’re my best friend too. I’ll see you back inside.” Asami pulled her shawl tighter and rejoined the party, leaving Korra alone once again on the roof. 

Korra spent the next few minutes kicking herself. “Ugh, because “you’re my best friend”” Korra mocked herself with air quotes. 

“Spirits know you’re more than a best friend to me” Korra spoke into the night wind, wishing that the wind could do what she could not, and carry the words to Asami.


End file.
